


Fit

by LucisAbsentia



Series: QuiObi Omegaverse 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Qui-Gon Jinn, QuiObi Omegaverse Week, Size Difference, Size Kink, no idea what setting but this could probably follow my day three universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucisAbsentia/pseuds/LucisAbsentia
Summary: Obi-Wan reflects on the size difference between the two of them, and what's expected.Honestly just an indulgent piece of fluff.Day Five prompt fulfilled: Size kink
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi Omegaverse 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807630
Kudos: 77
Collections: QuiObi Omegaverse Week





	Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five fulfilled! It's not long or anything, but honestly I'm saving a bunch of size kink actual smut for my 50 chaps of kink fic

They fit together perfectly, he thinks. 

Not many other people think so. Alphas are supposed to be bigger. They’re supposed to be the ones who look physically intimidating, who can back up their bark with their bite. It’s old-fashioned, and it makes him roll his eyes. This idea that Alphas are all brawn and no brain is honestly ridiculous. Omegas, by contrast, are supposed to be small and meek, the ones that need protecting. He’s also heard ‘docile’ and ‘fragile’. Again, tragically outdated ideals that didn’t belong in society, but that was how old-blood families worked: they wanted traditional, they didn’t want to challenge the status quo.

Unfortunately for them, Obi-Wan didn’t actually give a fuck about any of that. He and Qui-Gon fit together perfectly.

The Omega is taller than him, by a long shot. He’s got broad shoulders and a sturdy frame, and when he spoons up behind Obi-Wan he can completely wrap the other up with his body. He’s strong, and while he doesn’t like to fight he certainly knows how to. Qui-Gon isn’t an Omega in need of protecting.

The Kenobis certainly don’t like that. Obi-Wan is an Alpha, with traits that could have gone either way. He’s on the smaller side, but he’s lean and muscular. And his attitude is anything but meek and subservient. His parents always thought he’d do his duty (whatever the fuck that was supposed to mean) and marry a pretty little Omega who would obey every word and bear him as many children as he wanted.

But Obi-Wan has never had an interest in that. It’s ridiculously sexist, and he hasn’t made it a secret that he doesn’t believe in that bullshit. Omegas of any kind shouldn’t have to obey a single person, Alphas aren’t pet owners. He has always told his parents that he’ll be with whoever he wants to be with. And that’s Qui-Gon. Tall, broad, handsome. A man who makes him feel happy just by being in his presence. A man who matches wits with him, who can be obscenely stubborn, who tucks away every small bit of information like what kind of tea Obi-Wan prefers so that on a bad day he can make a cup of it for his mate. 

Sighing, Obi-Wan snuggles back into Qui-Gon’s embrace. The Omega has his front pressed along Obi-Wan’s back, the rest of his body curving around the Alpha’s, legs entwined. He absolutely blankets Obi-Wan, and it’s so good. So right. Obi-Wan doesn’t need to be protected, but he likes the feeling that Qui-Gon could do it with one hand. One arm is draped across Obi-Wan’s stomach, and Obi-Wan shifts his own arm to cover it, interlocking their fingers where their hands meet. Qui-Gon’s hands are huge, frankly, large palms, long fingers. They evoke other fantasies that Obi-Wan is going to have to act on later, when they’re not peacefully at rest. He wants to feel that broad palm on his cock, thick fingers pressed inside of him to stretch him wide open. Qui-Gon’s cock lives up to the rest of him, and Obi-Wan always needs ample preparation. Which is perfectly fine by him. 

With a content noise, he squeezes his mates fingers. He feels soft, and sleepy, and from the way that his Omega nuzzles at his neck Qui-Gon is feeling the same way.

There are no two ways about it. They’re a perfect fit.


End file.
